Sally.exe: Is Grass Green?
"Well, the Sega team sounds a little bit sluggish today..." -Zenshii, kinda freaked out by the demonic SEGA jingle. Info This is currently the most popular video on Zenshii's channel with over 285,000 views.based on what you know about sonic , why is amy rose screaming in the goal? Sally.exe is the sequel game to Sonic.exe. Its victims are Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and, of course, Sally Acorn herself. The game starts out as a clip from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Sonic?" "Just kidding, Sal! Kiss wasn't that great." "I suppose you can do better." "Is grass green? Is water wet?" Sonic was beginning to wrap his arms around Sally, when the computer fakes a blue screen of death. After a few seconds of an annoying noise, red static fades the screen to black. The trademark SEGA shows up, but a demented version of the jingle plays. "UP FOR ROUND 2?" Amy pops out of the emblem, having that normal Sonic Advance pose, smiling ever so brightly, as if she doesn't notice her surroundings: Knuckles.exe, Tails.exe, scarlet water, grey skies, nothing... Once she's selected, a dialog plays: "Kyle didn't want to play with me... what a shame... ...But I can play with you... right, Elizabeth?" "WHAT?! OH MY GOD, HE KNOWS MY NAME!" The screen displays the level name "Not Perfect Act 1", Amy spawns on Green Hill grass, hearts around her head; she's standing in front of a smirking Sonic, who is next to a giant grey ring. She approaches him, but he turns around, looking up at the ring behind him, he hesitates before jumping in. Amy follows Sonic shortly after, as the ring lets out sparks, disappearing. Amy is taken to a "Pretty Pink" Sonic 1 emerald stage, which contains what seems to be three rotators. Zenshii questions what's going on, causing Amy to fall off, and hit the goal. Sonic.exe flies all around the screen as Amy screams. Zenshii is taken aback, more than likely scared. "WHAT THE?" Up next is Cream. At the title screen, she is presumed to be frightened, hiding within the emblem-- A dead-looking Amy is at the side, color drained. "What happened to Amy? Oh! She's a zombie!" '' Cream appears in the next level, titled "KINDANDFAIR, Act 1". The level slightly resembles Music Plant from Sonic Advance 2. When Zenshii has Cream run ahead, she hits multiple speed boosts-- fifteen, to be exact. "''Wow, look at me go!" As Cream rolls along, the level seems to extend far, but then, at the end, there are spikes. Cream, unable to slow down, is torn apart by them, dying instantly. Zenshii gasps, staring speechlessly at the mutilated rabbit for a few seconds before saying, "WHAT?! That wasn't expected! Cream! Oh no!" The "best" was saved for last: Sally springs up, giving off the peace sign, oblivious of the discolored-hedgehog, diseased-looking rabbit, and everything else that Amy missed. Sally's level is supposed to have no title, but it appears as " __________ Act 9". The area is filled with red mist(no pun intended), Sonic.exe is staring directly at Zenshii, as she has Sally panic. Why? The walls are closing in! In no time, Sally is crushed. Fancy text appears on the screen, dripping a familiar substance, "Sonic, my love". The red static returns, and the clip plays; Sonic kisses Sally, and there is a split second where the hue goes red and Sonic's eyesballs are black with the usual red iris. A close-up of Sally.exe fills Zenshii's screen. Sally.exe's eyes are stitched together, and there is a masculine-like screaming echoing in the background. Zenshii's face was pricelessly disturbed. "Game over? Oh no! Poor Sally! She-- she died from... from anticipation! Oh my goodness..." Category:.Exe Games Category:Horror Games